Les bonnes idées d'un collègue idiot
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Shoto n'aime pas sortir, il n'aime pas les concerts de rock et il n'aime pas boire. Pourtant voilà que Denki, un simple collègue de travail s'est mit en tête de l'emmener à un concert de rock. Difficile de refuser quand le collègue en question est borné comme un troupeau de mule. Mais cette petite sortie pourrait bien cacher quelques surprises. Os TodoMomo. Univers alternatif.


-Denki… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… lâcha pour la huitième fois Todoroki à son collègue de travail.

Le collègue en question ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Shoto, on a déjà discuté de ça. Tu passes ton temps à faire des heures supps, à remplir des dizaines de trucs dont on n'a pas encore besoin et tu refuses toujours de sortir boire un verre avec nous. Alors pour une fois tu viens avec moi ! ça te changera les idées. Sinon tu vas finir pas prendre racine à ton bureau.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores soupira et continua de marcher, les chaussures trainant contre le goudron.

-Je n'aime pas devoir trop boire… Tenta-t-il pour sa défense.

-Alors tu profiteras de la musique, tu verras Kyoka est super douée et ceux de son groupe sont loin d'être des branques.

Todoroki soupira encore alors qu'ils continuaient à remonter la rue. Il avait toujours pris Denki pour un gars facile à vivre, plus porté sur la fête que sur son travail et sur les mauvaises blagues que sur les délais à tenir. Mais il pouvait visiblement faire preuve d'un entêtement extrêmement efficace dès qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Il avait débarqué même pas une heure plus tôt dans son bureau en lui disant que ce soir, il allait sortir. Le groupe de sa petite copine jouait dans une boite en ville et c'était l'occasion de « se déloger la tête de la montagne de paperasse ». Todoroki avait rétorqué qu'il aimait bien sa paperasse, mais rien à faire, son collègue l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avais obligé à sortir.

-Je n'écoute même pas de musique…

-Justement ! Pour une fois tu en écouteras, et de la bonne en plus. Du bon vieux rock'n'roll à l'ancienne et pas ces merdes qu'on entends à la radio. Allez grouille toi on va être en retard.

Du rock… Seigneur où est-ce que son abruti de collègue l'emmenait ? A tous les coups il allait se retrouver dans un de ces vieux bars puants la transpiration, le tabac froid et la bière tiède entouré de vieux poivrots et à écouter des reprises de groupes disparus depuis des lustres… Vraiment il aurait dû rester avec ses papiers.

Ce n'étais pas tant qu'il était un acharné du travail, mais il ne se connaissait aucune passion, aucune distraction autre que cela. Il travaillait parce qu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre et ça rythmais sa vie. Avec monotonie certes mais ça valait mieux que passer ses soirées devant des feuilletons insipides.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable. Discuter, même avec ses collègues et les rares amis qu'il s'était fait restait pour lui un exercice des plus ardus. Au moins devant son travail il savait ce qu'il devait faire et ça lui suffisait.

-On y est ! annonça Denki.

Le bar en question en correspondait pas à ce que s'était imaginé Todoroki. Sans être complètement banal ou complètement atypique, le bâtiment s'imposait aux regards. Il ressemblait à un genre d'ancien hangar ou d'ancien entrepôt qu'un architecte fan de cyberpunk aurait transformé pour en faire son repaire secret. Des nombreux graffes s'étalaient sur la façade. Chacun semblait être totalement indépendant, crée pour montrer quelque chose d'unique dans ses propres couleurs, ses propres traits. Mais l'ensemble semblait, chose difficile à comprendre pour un non-initié, avoir une réelle cohérence qui donnait au spectateur l'impression de faire face à un morceau de rêve psychédélique collé sur les murs.

Plusieurs personnes patientaient devant la grande double porte, gardée par deux videurs en costume et à l'air peu commode. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir accordé leur style vestimentaire avec la tornade de couleur peinte sur le béton. Plusieurs arboraient des coupes de cheveux aussi improbable que celle de Denki. D'autres portaient des vêtements hauts en couleurs, presque comme s'ils ne cherchaient qu'à attirer le regard. Certains riaient à des blagues idiotes, d'autres chantonnaient, d'autre grommelaient en s'impatientant puisque les videurs vérifiaient chacune des personnes qui rentrait.

En voyant cela, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores eût envie encore une fois de partir, ce n'était pas son monde ici, il se sentait faire tâche avec son uniforme de bureau bien repassé au milieu des blousons de cuir, des pantalons déchirés, des tee-shirt mauve ou vert fluo. La seule chose qui pouvait le rattacher à ce monde était sa coloration capillaire improbable pourtant totalement naturelle.

Il voulait faire demi-tour car les regards se portait sur lui mais rien à faire, Denki l'entrainait vers les videurs l'air complètement tranquille.

-YO Sato ! ça roule mon pote ? lança le blond au plus grand des videurs qui devait faire pas loin de cent-vingt kilos de pur muscle.

-Yo Denki. Répondit ce dernier d'un ton beaucoup plus amical et avec une voix beaucoup plus douce que ce que Todoroki aurait pu imaginer. C'est une bonne soirée, y'a déjà deux cents personnes à l'intérieur, ça va être un bon concert.

-Haha ça c'est mortel. Je te présente Shoto, un camarade de boulot que j'ai réussi à tirer jusqu'ici.

-Pas de problème, ta place au balcon est réservée tu le sais, Mina et Eijiro sont déjà en haut. Allez-y rentrez.

Le colosse leur ouvrit la porte et Todoroki suivit Denki en essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible.

L'intérieur de la boite était encore plus coloré que la façade extérieure. Des spots envoyaient constamment des lumières dans tout les sens ce qui donnait l'impression de s'être immergé dans un bain qui se colorait aléatoirement. L'ambiance était étouffante, ce qui étais inévitable quand trop de gens se retrouvaient confinés dans un espace qui pouvait difficilement les contenir. L'immense bar où cinq serveurs s'empressaient de répondre aux commandes était pris d'assaut comme le serait un fast-food lors d'un jour de famine. Une odeur d'alcool fort et de sueur sauta aux narines du bicolore qui grimaça.

Tout dans cet endroit était « trop ». Trop bruyant, trop étouffant, trop lumineux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Allez viens ! cria Denki pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

Son collègue le tira par la manche de son costume et l'entraina vers un petit escalier qui menait à un balcon surplombant la foule.

L'endroit était déjà plus calme, tamisé d'une lumière violet/bleu, le balcon comptait plusieurs canapés blancs à l'air plus que confortable. Des tables argentées où glissaient les éclats des lumières permettaient de poser sa boisson contrairement à la fosse en contrebas où tout le monde gardait son verre à la main. On bénéficiait également d'une vue directe sur une grande scène, pour l'instant masqué par un grand rideau noir, c'était une place de rêve pour admirer le concert.

-Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? ça à l'air d'être un salon VIP non ? demanda Todoroki avec un filet d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Bien sûr qu'on à le droit d'être ici ! rétorqua Denki avec un sourire détendu. Les videurs sont des potes d'école à moi, le patron est un camarade de lycée et ma copine est la star de cet endroit. Ne t'en fais pas on aura aucun ennui. Détends-toi un peu et profite de ta soirée.

Shoto aurait aimé passer sa soirée ailleurs mais son collègue ne semblait pas être décidé à le laisser repartir.

Ce dernier traversa le salon pour rejoindre l'une des tables située à l'extrémité du balcon. Deux personnes attendaient là en discutant autour d'une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Une fille et un homme aux looks plus qu'étrange, Shoto commençait à se dire que c'était la marque de fabrique des amis du blond.

La fille possédait une chevelure frisée très imposante, semblable à celle des chanteuses soul des années 70, mais au lieu d'être bruns ou noirs, ces cheveux était d'un rose aussi vif que sa peau ce qui faisait ressortir le noir profond de ses yeux. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier léger qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse et d'une jupe courte de collégienne qui dévoilait de longues jambes fines.

L'homme était tout aussi détonnant visuellement. Ses cheveux rouge vif pointaient vers le ciel comme s'il avait plongé la tête la première dans une cuve de gel extra fort. Son débardeur rouge dévoilait des muscles fermes et secs. Son pantalon large était d'un noir sobre que réhaussaient plusieurs chaines en acier accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Hey Denki ! lança l'homme en se levant avec un grand sourire qui dévoila une rangé de dents acérées. T'es en retard.

-J'ai ramené un pote de travail. Je vous présente Shoto Todoroki. Shoto je te présente Mina Ashido et Eijiro Kirishima.

Todoroki tendit une main timide au grand gaillard qui la saisit et la secoua vigoureusement.

-Enchanté de te connaitre mec ! J'aime bien ton style ! On dirait Kraftwerk* mixé avec Punnish Yourself*.

Le bicolore n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait vouloir dire la dernière réplique de Kirishima mais il esquissa un sourire comme pour dire « ouais on me le dit souvent ».

Avant qu'il n'ait put dire un mot, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui s'était approché de lui de très près et qui le dévisageait attentivement. Cela eût le don de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as les yeux vairons ! C'est des vrais non ? Pas des lentilles ?

-Euh… Oui enfin… Oui, je suis né comme ça… bafouilla-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir devant cette proximité soudaine.

-C'est super beau ! J'aimerai avoir des yeux comme ça moi ! Tu dois te faire draguer souvent toi c'est sûr.

-Je…

Shoto amorça un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques et n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à des gens aussi spontanés que la jeune femme. Il préférait entretenir des rapports froids et cordiaux, ça valait toujours mieux que de d'échouer misérablement en tentant d'établir de rapports amicaux. Il avait appris ça depuis longtemps.

Heureusement pour lui, Denki lui sauva la mise.

-Hey calmos Mina. Shoto est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très tactile. En fait, il à plutôt du mal à interagir avec les gens alors évite de lui sauter dessus ok ? Et Eijiro ? Surveille ta copine, ne la laisse pas sauter sur le premier gars venu. Lança le blond avec une pointe d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Elle est assez grande pour savoir sur qui elle saute. Je ne suis pas son père elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais bon on retient, ton pote n'aime pas être brusqué. Dit l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

-Désolé… ce n'est pas votre faute. S'excusa Todoroki.

-Ne t'en fais pas on a un ami qui est un peu comme toi, pas très sociable et franchement timide. Ce n'est pas ça qui va gâcher la soirée. Allez vient assied-toi et boit un verre.

Le bicolore s'assit avec un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Les amis de Denki n'avaient pas l'air d'être bien méchant. En fait, sous leurs dehors étranges ils avaient même l'air d'être plus agréable que la moyenne, même si leurs propos étaient cru et peu prudes.

Le blond commanda deux cocktails et ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement, profitant du fait que la fête se trouvait en-dessous d'eux pour pouvoir parler à voix reposée ce qui convenait très bien à Shoto qui n'aimait pas élever la voix.

En quelques minutes ils avaient couvert plusieurs sujets divers : Leurs différents travails, (Ashido étant professeur de Danse et Kirishima professeur de boxe), leurs différents centres d'intérêts (Shoto avait compris que cela avait avoir avec une forme obscure de science-fiction mais les noms de genre et des auteurs s'étaient vites mélangés dans sa tête) et enfin le débat s'était porté sur le concert à venir.

Etrangement, Todoroki ne se sentait pas totalement mal à l'aise.

En fait il se sentait même plutôt bien. Denki, Ashido, Kirishima… Avec eux il n'avait pas à répondre de code, il n'avait pas être ceci ou être cela. Ils discutaient sans se prendre la tête, sans avoir de compte à rendre ou de choses à cacher, ils parlaient de tout, de rien et encore de tout sans se préoccuper de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Mieux encore, il était intégré parmi eux sans avoir à revêtir de masque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était juste… Lui.

« Allez Shoto fais un effort, ça fait vingt-minutes que tu restes planter devant ton verre vide » pensa-t-il. « Tu ne vas pas rester toute la soirée muette comme une tombe si ? Tu as une chance de faire autre chose de ta vie que passer 14h par jouer derrière un bureau alors prend un peu d'initiative bon sang ! »

-Euh… je ne m'y connais pas trop en musique. Tenta-t-il. Denki m'a dit que c'était un groupe de rock, c'est plutôt quel style ?

En vérité il s'était lancé au hasard et il n'avait aucune idée de comment poursuivre la conversation.

Mais Kirishima s'emballa en un instant, visiblement ravi de pourvoir partager ses connaissances.

-Ils sont vraiment atypiques ! La base de leur son vient des années 80 avec les groupes de rock indés anglais ! Tu vois le genre ? Mais autour de ça ils rajoutent beaucoup d'éléments venant chacun de leur vécu de musiciens. Kyoka est une grande fan de punk-rock alors elle a tendance à forcer les power chords et les refrains très fédérateurs. Bakugo, lui c'est plus le métal et le jazz, il aime taper comme un sourd mais avec de la technique en plus. Ochaco elle est beaucoup plus branchée vieux funk façon James Brown ou Motown, normal pour une bassiste tu vas me dire. Et Momo elle c'est surtout des influences très rock à l'ancienne façon Deep Purple ou Pink Floyd. Des grands solos super émotifs et techniques.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges était complètement lancé et il continuait à décrire chaque chose en la reliant à deux autres, perdant complètement Shoto qui avait décroché en entendant l'avalanche de nom d'artistes et de styles.

Denki se gaussait silencieusement.

-Calmos Kirishima. Lança-t-il pour sauver un peu son collègue. Il vient de te dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien et tu l'écrase sous des dizaines de noms de groupes. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour que son cerveau capte tout.

-Oh désolé je me suis emporté.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une grotte depuis ma naissance. Ris un peu nerveusement Shoto.

-C'est surtout que mon chéri est un gros geek en ce qui concerne la musique. Se moqua affectueusement Mina.

Le « chéri » en question allait se défendre en prenant un air faussement offensé quand un puissant coup de caisse clair éclata et fit taire toute la salle.

Un autre suivit quelques instants plus tard. Puis un autre.

Des impacts plus massifs et sourds se firent entendre : le rugissement d'une grosse caisse que l'on bat à toute allure. Vient ensuite la vague de cymbales qui recouvrit le tout de ses tintements aigus.

C'était effrayant en un sens, le son avait éclaté comme le rugissement d'une bête gigantesque et chaque percussion et si forte qu'elle faisait sonner les oreilles de toute la salle.

Le rideau dont les noirs reflets cachaient la scène s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant l'homme qui frappait comme un forgeron sur son instrument. Un garçon solidement bâti, aux cheveux en pétards qui jouait comme s'il voulait détruire sa batterie à chaque coup. Des multiples percussions, il tirait un groove qui se précisait à chaque nouvelle frappe. On distinguait petit à petit la forme de ce qu'il jouait qu'il semblait ramener vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple.

Ce devait être le fameux Bakugo dont avait parlé Kirishima. Loin d'être un simple cogneur, il savait allier sa force de frappe à un sens du rythme inventif et impeccable. Même pour Shoto qui était un total novice, il était flagrant que son blondinet était loin d'être un simple imbécile violent.

Le rythme se stabilisa sans perdre de vitesse, puis une mélodie sautillant se greffa dessus.

Cette fois c'était une basse qui jouait en slap de façon complètement déjantée. Les notes bondissaient aux oreilles avec des claquements qui secouait. On avait l'impression d'entendre jouer un hyperactif sous cocaïne.

Une jeune femme en short et débardeurs sortit d'un coin de la scène à grand bonds alors qu'elle continuait à jouer. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient à chaque saut, on l'aurait dit montée sur ressorts ou en apesanteur. Le public commença à hurler de joie et à siffler.

Les cris puissants d'une guitare électrique se firent entendre, s'ajoutant à la base déjà crée et imposant des accords saccadés.

Une autre guitare vient alors doubler la mélodie, reprenant les mêmes notes avec un son bien plus clair et doux que les cris métalliques et distordus.

Deux femmes firent leur entrée en même temps, les lumières s'allumèrent et le public se déchaina.

Denki se leva et poussa un hurlement de joie.

-Vas-y ma chérie !

La plus petite du duo leva la tête vers le blond et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à chanter d'une voix puissante. S'attirant une nouvelle vague de cris enthousiastes. Toute la salle semblée s'être laissée emportée par cette hystérie joyeuse, hurlant, dansant et chantant sur la musique qui éclatait sans retenue.

Mais Shoto lui restait silencieux, impassible à ces explosions de joies.

Son regard restait braqué sur l'autre guitariste.

Ses yeux ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que la lumière d'un spot blanc leur renvoyait. Il voyait comme un fan de cinéma devant son premier film. Tous les détails apparaissaient petit à petit et venait faire trembler son crâne avec un impact surpuissant.

La silhouette d'un mannequin, une longue chevelure de jais, des doigts fins glissant le long du manche de sa guitare, un demi-sourire aguicheur mais poli, une paire d'yeux brillants comme des perles noires incrustés sur un visage pale aux contours délicats. Une véritable déesse venait de prendre calmement place sur scène.

Elle jouait de façon calme, les deux pieds plantés au sol, le dos droit. Une position très scolaire qui semblait malvenue au milieu des coups enragés batteur, les sauts et les mimiques de la bassiste et le chant possédé de la copine de Denki.

Mais malgré cette frêle apparence, elle jouait à la vitesse de l'éclair, plaquant accords, notes et solos de façon prodigieusement contrôlée. Ses doigts ne cessaient de se tordre souplement pour atteindre chaque recoin de son instrument. Et Shoto se laissa complétement happer par l'univers qu'elle semblait créer.

Ses connaissances en musique étaient des plus déplorables, mais à cet instant, tout était clair pour lui. Plus besoin de réfléchir, tout ce qui entrait dans ses tympans lui provoquait des sensations qui venaient le prendre aux tripes. Ça le secouait, ça lui faisait tourner la tête de telle façon qu'il ressentait un vertige fantastique.

Chaque note semblait avoir été calculée pour toucher au plus fort son âme. Tout semblait si simple… Juste écouter et se laisser porter au grès du vent salvateur que faisait souffler le groupe.

Shoto perdit pied avec la réalité, éblouit par cette femme et sa musique qui semblait aller chercher jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Les chansons défilaient comme la soirée : à toute vitesse et sans la moindre pause.

Le public était déchainé, sautant, se bousculant, hurlant et sifflant, ils étaient complètement surexcités. Plusieurs montaient sur la scène pour replonger dans la foule qui supportait leur silhouette à l'horizontal pendant quelques secondes avant de les faire redescendre.

Les lumières ne cessaient de changer et d'éclairer de façon aléatoire, transformant la fosse en une étrange cohue aux couleurs arc-en-ciel où les visages se trouvaient tantôt vert pomme, tantôt rose pale.

Même sur le balcon, les gens étaient debout et se déhanchaient malgré le manque de place.

Shoto restait assis, les jambes clouées au sol.

Quand tout fut fini, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Les yeux fixés sur la scène où le groupe saluait, il dévisageait encore la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui souriait humblement aux fans délirants.

-Hé, ça va Shoto ? lui demanda Denki qui s'inquiéta de l'immobilité de son ami.

-Ouais… commença ce dernier lentement. C'était… Fantastique…

Le blond eût un sourire victorieux.

-Ben voilà ! Tu vois je n'avais pas menti, ils sont géniaux ! J'ai bien fait de te forcer à venir.

-Ouais c'est sûr. Admit le bicolore en souriant légèrement.

En tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que Kirishima et Ashido avaient disparus. Depuis quand, ça il n'en savait rien, il ne savait même pas combien de temps avait pu durer le concert tant il était resté dans la lune.

-Où sont tes amis ?

-Ils sont descendues pour aller féliciter Kyoka et les autres. Vient on va les rejoindre, et ensuite on ira fêter ça ensemble, il est temps que je voie ma petite copine. Déclara joyeusement Denki en lui prenant le bras.

Secouant la tête, Shoto hésita à trouver une excuse bidon pour se dépêtrer de la situation. Après tout il n'était qu'un ami d'un ami, pouvait-il réellement aller voir ces musiciens et faire comme s'il faisait partie de leurs amis ?

Le souvenir de la jolie brune et de sa musique balaya en une rafale ses doutes. Décidé à au moins dire ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant son concert. Il suivit Denki à travers la foule ivre et puante de sueur jusqu'à arriver à une petite porte, au bord de la scène. Ils entrèrent discrètement et remontèrent un couloir sombre vers une petit alcôve d'où s'échappait lumière, bavardages et rires.

Les membres du groupe étaient tous là, une bière à la main, assis sur les tables, accompagnés de Kirishima et d'Ashido. Katsuki, le batteur avait un bras passé autour de l'épaule d'Ochako et il affichait un air satisfait. Visiblement ces deux là n'était pas que partenaire de musique.

Denki entra dans la pièce en hurlant et il se jeta directement dans les bras de sa petite amie pour l'embrasser passionnément. La jeune femme accueillit l'assaut à moitié en riant avant de répondre à son tour au baiser, ce qui déclencha une nuée de sifflement approbateur.

Shoto, qui était restait sur le pas de la porte regardait la scène, légèrement gêné. Il se sentait encore comme un étranger au milieu de ces gens et assister à une scène aussi intime pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu social que lui le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de penser à grand-chose que déjà, une boule d'énergie rose avec une coupe de cheveux afro bondissait vers lui.

-Alors Shoto ça t'a plu le concert ? T'a vu c'était énorme ! T'a bien fait de venir c'était encore un concert génial ! s'exclama Mia en lu administrant une grande claque dans l'épaule.

-C'est qui celui-là ? grogna Bakugo.

-Un pote de travail que j'ai convaincu de sortir et qui a adoré votre concert. Répondit Denki.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dit poliment Shoto en tendant la main vers le batteur qui la serra d'un geste rapide mais néanmoins assez ferme pour broyer les doigts de l'employé de bureau.

Ochako le salua de deux smacks rapides sur la joue, ce qui ne fût pas sans un grognement de la part de l'énervé de service. Kyoka vient se présenter avec un sourire franc puis ils se retrouva devant la brune qui avait fait battre son cœur pendant le concert.

Et qui semblait aussi indécise que lui quant à la salutation à adopter.

-Yaoyorozu Momo, mais tu peux m'appeler Momo. Finit-elle par dire après une poignée de main timide.

-Todoroki Shoto. Enchanté.

La discussion aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais avec un nouveau grognement, Bakugo demanda :

-Todoroki ? Comme Todoroki Endeavor ? Le PDG ?

Shoto grimaça en entendant le nom de son père. A croire que celui-ci devrait toujours ressortir aux pires moments. Il aurait préféré que le sujet reste tapi dans l'ombre.

-Oui. C'est mon père… Mais ça fait des années qu'on ne se parle plus. Pourquoi ?

Bakugo le fixa d'un air mauvais, mais sembla se détendre légèrement en entendant la seconde partie de sa phrase.

-J'ai bossé sur le chantier de son immonde tour, là où il a ses locaux maintenant. Il passait son temps à nous pourrir la vie et à se plaindre, à nous parler comme si nous étions ses larbins torche-cul… Un sacré connard que je ne plaindrais pas si quelqu'un venait à l'écraser. Lâcha le blond en grimaçant.

Le silence régna un instant, tous attendaient de voir ce qui allait suivre. Bakugo était une grande gueule et ça ne devait pas manquer de lui attirer des emmerdes.

Shoto eût envie de rire. Ça ressemblait bien à la façon dont son père agissait.

-Si un jour tu peux le faire ne t'en prive pas. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détacher. Il y'a mille et une raison de vouloir sa mort. En ce qui me concerne il n'existe plus. Je vis ma vie sans qu'il en fasse partie.

Bakugo le regarda droit dans les yeux. Shoto soutient son regard pendant peut-être une ou deux secondes. Puis le batteur abandonna son petit jeu d'intimidation.

-Quand j'aurais mon permis de conduire peut-être. Ricana-t-il avant de boire sa bière.

Les autres le rejoignent dans son rire et les discutions reprirent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Pas facile les histoires de famille, hein ? demanda Momo d'une voix douce en lui tendant une bouteille.

-Non. Pas du tout… répondit Shoto en avalant la mixture amère. Et surtout pas avec un père comme le mien. Quand j'ai trouvé un travail dans l'entreprise où nous somme avec Denki, j'ai quitté la maison et lui disant d'aller se faire voir… Il voulait que je devienne comme lui. Un dirigeant, son héritier… Passer son enfance à travailler et à prendre des gifles quand on ne réussit pas, ça n'aide pas à créer des liens. J'essaye juste de me faire une vie tranquille, sans qu'on vienne me déranger.

C'est seulement après avoir dit cette phrase qu'il se rendit compte que c'était une chose qui venait de ressurgir du plus profond de lui-même. Une chose dont il n'aimait pourtant pas parler qui étais sortie sans prévenir. Il regarda sa bouteille en se demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Sans sa guitare elle semblait un peu moins impressionnante, mais elle gardait ce charme discret et humble qui la faisait ressemblée à une lycéenne un peu craintive.

-Tu sais… commença-t-elle. Je comprends ce que c'est, de vouloir vivre autre chose que ce que tes parents ont prévus pour toi. Ma famille est… plutôt du genre à respecter les traditions. Ils voulaient que je devienne une femme de la haute société. La parfaite héritière… Et un jour j'ai décidé que non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Shoto en songeant à la façon dont il avait quitté la demeure familiale.

-J'étais au lycée avec Kyoka à l'époque, c'était un peu ma seule amie. Elle m'a hébergée le temps que je trouve un travail. Et puis un jour elle m'a demandée si je voulais fonder un groupe de rock avec elle. Mes parents m'ont forcée à jouer du violon depuis mon plus jeune âge alors j'avais à la fois une excellente technique et une bonne culture musicale. Et d'un jour à l'autre je suis passée de riche héritière à guitariste de rock.

Shoto la regarda, impressionnée de voir la façon dont cette fille avait réussi à prendre sa vie en main avec autant de réussite. Il lui avait fallu de longues années pour s'affranchir de la tyrannie de son père. Et c'est seulement quand il avait été sûr d'être complètement indépendant qu'il avait franchis le pas. Momo avait abandonnée tout ce qu'elle avait du jour au lendemain pour vivre chez une amie et elle avait presque trouvé sa voie par hasard. Personne n'aurait parié sur elle et pourtant, voilà qu'elle réussissait sa vie en tant que musicienne.

-Tu n'as jamais douté ? Je veux dire… Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre sur un coup de tête, ça signifiait quand même quitter toute la vie que tu connaissais et ne plus jamais revoir tes parents.

Momo le regard avec un sourire légèrement grimaçant.

-Il m'arrive encore de me dire que j'ai lamentablement foiré une vie parfaite. L'être humain est fait de regrets, mais si je devais tout arrêter maintenant j'aurais au moins vécu une partie de ma vie sans me soucier d'être la bonne fille modèle qu'on voulait que je sois.

Shoto médita ses paroles en sirotant la bière qui avait atterrit dans ses mains sans qu'il n'y ait prêté attention.

La soirée continua sans accroc, tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, riant aux blagues de Denki et de Kirishima. Les deux amis semblaient toujours trouver un moyen de rire comme un duo de clown particulièrement efficace. Ils entamèrent un karaoké catastrophique debout sur une table en se servant des bouteilles vides comme des micro. Puis ils tentèrent d'empiler les mêmes bouteilles pour en faire une pyramide ce qui échoua tout autant que l'imitation de personnages télé qui suivit.

Shoto se surprit à rire. A rire beaucoup.

C'était une hilarité si spontanée qu'elle lui secouait les abdominaux et lui raclait la gorge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant les pitreries de son collègue. Bien sur l'alcool avait dû jouer son petit rôle dans cette sensation de bonheur, mais le bicolore se laissait aller, pour une fois toutes ses pensées négatives s'étaient envolées.

Et puis il parlait avec Momo. De tout, de rien. Sans vraiment chercher un sujet intéressant, l'entendre parler et la voir sourire lui suffisait amplement, c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'adresser et qui vous faisait ressentir ça.

Et puis, plus la soirée passait, plus il la trouvait incroyablement belle.

Lorsque Denki tomba sur son postérieur pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes, sa petite amie décida qu'ils allaient rentrer tant qu'il arrivait encore à marcher un peu. Bakugo saisit l'occasion pour soulever Ochako sur ses épaules et partir finir la soirée « de façon agréable » comme il dit en passant la porte, alors que sa petite amie se débattait faussement sur ses épaules.

Cela poussa Kirishima et Mina à avoir des idées similaires et ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Shoto et Momo et s'éclipsèrent en se tripotant sans aucune retenue.

Et ils restèrent seuls dans la petite pièce désormais jonchée des cadavres de bouteilles et de restes de nourriture. D'un seul coup toute la vie qui animait l'endroit avait disparue, laissant place à une froideur vide. Mais étrangement Shoto n'étais pas mal à l'aise, il cherchait juste quelque chose à dire mais sans se précipiter.

Après tout, pourquoi se précipiter quand on pouvait prendre le temps de savourer quelques instants avec Yaoyorozu Momo ? Prendre le temps de la regarder quand elle souriait en remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille avec délicatesse. D'une manière assez incroyable, chacun des gestes de cette femme était empreint d'une grâce impressionnante, c'était presque comme si le plus petit de ses mouvements était fait pour séduire le regard.

-Je crois qu'on s'est fait abandonner. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Rit de bon cœur Momo.

Shoto réfléchit un instant en passant une main sur sa nuque. La voix de la jeune femme lui entrait dans les oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Ses pensées n'arrivaient à se concrétiser qu'une par une et il avait du mal à savoir lesquelles choisir.

-On fait quoi alors ? fut la seule qu'il réussit à prononcer à voix haute.

Momo le regarda avec sourire.

-J'ai bien une idée. Fit-elle d'un air qui se voulait énigmatique.

Elle se leva et prit des mains de Shoto la bouteille de bière à moitié finie. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il s'était laissé aller et en était à sa huitième bouteille. Cela expliquait pourquoi il trouvait ses sensations étranges : il était complètement ivre.

Mentalement, il chercha à retrouver ses esprits mais la guitariste aux cheveux noirs ne lui en laissa pas le temps. L'agrippant par les bras, elle l'obligea à se lever et à suivre ses pas. Ils sortirent par la porte de service, marchèrent quelques instants le long des voitures garées dehors et atteignirent un escalier qui montait en spirale jusqu'au toit du bâtiment.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers deux à deux, le bicolore manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais une fois en haut, le spectacle coupa lui coupa le souffle aussi brutalement qu'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Sous ses yeux s'étendaient deux océans complètement opposés : celui noir de la nuit où brillait les lueurs argentées des étoiles et celui de la ville où les lumières orange et blanches des néons, des lampadaires et des voitures.

Chacun dessinait un tableau différent. La toile de jais de la nuit se composait de milliers de perles dispersées par le génie chaotique de l'univers où se joignait parfois un point lumineux mouvent, un avion ou un satellite perché au creux de son orbite. La toile de la ville en revanche était en permanence agitée de soubresauts, les voitures décrivant des lignes et des courbes d'une manières tout à fais aléatoire pour un œil extérieur.

-Whoaw… laissa échapper Shoto, Subjuguer par la beauté de ce qu'il voyait.

-Content que ça te plaise. Sourit Momo. C'est un peu mon endroit secret, ma cabane d'enfant. J'aime bien passer du temps ici à ne rien faire, juste… regarder et admirer sans que ça ait de but précis. Viens, allonge-toi ici et regarde le ciel.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et posa précautionneusement son dos contre le béton, les yeux rivés vers la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel.

Une musique sortit du portable de la jeune femme et elle vient rejoindre Shoto, s'asseyant non loin de lui. Un piano et une guitare jouèrent quelques accords lentement, puis une voix douce s'éleva dans l'air.

L'ambiance était magique.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Momo.

Le bicolore hésita un instant.

-A tout. Finit-il par avouer. Aux étoiles, à la lune, à la lumière, à cet endroit, au vent qui souffle, au concert qui à eût lieu, à mon petit studio à sept stations de bus d'ici, à Denki qui m'a emmené vous voir jouer, à la musique, à mon travail chiant, à mon père… Et un peu à toi aussi.

Il avait hésité à dire cette dernière chose, mais ses lèvres l'avaient formulé sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

-Et pourquoi tu penses à moi ? demanda la jeune femme en penchant son visage vers lui.

-Parce que tu es magnifique. Avoua-t-il. Quand tu es apparût sur scène ça m'a fait un choc, comme un coup de marteau. Je n'ai pas réussi à te lâcher des yeux. Je crois que je te trouve belle. Assez belle pour vouloir te regarder encore et encore. Quand je parle avec toi je me sens bien, comme si je pouvais être moi-même. Ne plus penser à ce que je dois faire, à ce que je dois être pour les autres, c'est comme si tout mes tracas devenaient insignifiants. J'ai juste envie de parler avec toi plus longtemps. Là j'ai l'impression que je pourrais vivre ces instants pour une éternité.

Il y eût un silence. Et immédiatement Shoto se sentit complètement idiot et se trouva parfaitement ridicule.

-Désolé je crois que je…

Momo ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer une syllabe de plus. Elle saisit sa tête fermement et l'embrassa à pleine langue.

Shoto se sentit partir très loin. Dans un autre univers ou le bonheur était partout, dans chaque molécule. Il se laissa emporter par la chaleur du baiser, par le gout délicat des lèvres de Momo et par son parfum qui emplissait son odorat.

En silence il remercia Denki d'être aussi borné et continua à embrasser la jeune femme.

Sous le ciel étoilé, les fesses contre le béton d'une boite de nuit étrange, après un concert de rock, il était tombé amoureux.

Tout simplement.

 ***Kraftwerk : Pères fondateurs de L'électro s'habillant en costumes très propres et très droits.**

 ***Punnish Yourself : groupe de Hardcore Toulousain affectionnant les peintures corporelles.**

 **Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus il est resté dans mes cartons pendant longtemps alors je ne sais pas si je suis arrivé à garder une cohérence entre chaque passage où j'écrivais. N'hésitez pas à faire savoir vos impressions au niveau du style, de l'histoire, des personnages ou juste un petit mot pour dire votre ressenti. A bientôt j'espère et bonne journée.**


End file.
